hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 January 2016
23:58:22 !hello Keranique 23:58:22 Hello there, Keranique 23:58:28 thank you Hypercane Bot 00:00:42 Hello 00:01:56 Hi 00:02:32 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:50 Welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. 00:02:59 I hope you like it here. 00:04:34 OK 00:05:01 Hi 00:05:06 Another new user? 00:05:36 Apparently so. 00:05:45 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:05:47 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:28 Well then, Hello! 00:07:29 Hi 00:07:52 Yeah, your name is kind of obvious now... 00:07:53 I came from the Hypothetical Winter Storm wikia, it was so interesting I came to this one 00:07:57 I know lol 00:07:59 Cool. 00:08:14 I'm not good with names, so.. that's probably why. 00:08:15 I see you have tried out the bot 00:08:32 !hello Keranique 00:08:32 Hello there, Keranique 00:08:51 Yeah. 00:08:56 I like Hypercane Bot 00:09:13 The bot is very cool. 00:09:36 I know, it is really cool 00:09:39 have you seen the join the chat and left the chat notifications yet? 00:09:44 or the kick and ban ones? 00:10:51 !quit 00:11:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:30 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 00:11:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:50 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by Hypercane. 00:12:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:20 pretty cool huh? 00:12:26 Sorry, I was in be right back mode 00:13:12 Okay. 00:14:10 So 00:14:51 yes? 00:15:08 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:30 I'm just thinking about questions and stuff 00:15:46 hi Nkech 00:15:49 What was your favorite Hypothetical Season? 00:17:23 One of my own, of course 00:17:34 Mine that I created being the hyperactive 2013 one. 00:17:39 that had over 200 storms in it. 00:17:51 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_East_Pacific_Hurricane_Season_(CycloneNkechinyer) 00:17:58 I like that one of mine :) 00:18:47 I am an administrator on Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki. 00:18:52 I just remembered. 00:19:16 I might want to adopt it so I can get bureaucrat rights. 00:19:19 Brb 00:20:25 My favorite one was the http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Atlantic_hurricane_season_%28Users_edition%29 00:23:02 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:08 Hi Michelle 00:23:11 Well 00:23:13 Its gone. 00:23:18 The lump is gone. 00:23:21 You lived. 00:23:26 I am completely drugged out though 00:23:28 So, 00:23:30 for now, at least 00:23:32 I may act wierd 00:23:38 or not be able to spell rightt 00:23:54 Good god 00:24:03 as soon as I get home, I am getting wine with Mary Jane and Karen 00:24:04 For how long? Just as long as you're in the hospital? 00:24:24 Doctor said I would feel funny for 30 minutes 00:24:52 It turned out to be much less of a threat then expected 00:25:02 Thats why they decided to do it in one shot. 00:25:13 oh 00:25:28 And I will be home by tomorrow. 00:25:38 Then I am getting drunk with Mary Jane and Karen 00:25:48 Maybe richard too 00:26:43 Nkechinyer 00:26:47 I wanted to talk to you in PM 00:26:56 okay. 00:27:06 If you are wondering how I type fast 00:27:12 Mary Jane bought me a laptop to make up 00:27:22 Cool 00:29:15 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:30:38 hi michelle 00:31:14 Hello. 00:31:20 You missed quite a bit 00:31:26 Nkechinyer will inform you of it 00:32:02 Long story short, Michelle had surgery to remove the cancer 00:32:11 I found out I had breast cancer 00:32:19 I am in a hospital bed on a laptop that mary jane gave me of all people 00:34:37 So guys 00:34:41 well it's good that you don't have breast cancer anymore 00:34:42 I am now taking season requests. 00:34:47 yea 00:34:50 but I aint out of the woods yet 00:35:07 Mary Jane is out of the Asylum, and I still don't trust her 100% 00:41:14 bye 00:41:28 (bye) 00:42:02 I'm at 1,071 edits now :P 00:42:19 (bye) 00:42:22 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:45:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:54 Hi. 00:46:00 I saw another user joined. 00:46:12 Hyperactivity? 00:46:44 Yes. 00:46:50 It is a good sign. 00:46:58 And suspicious too.. 00:49:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:49:08 why? 00:49:26 I think Hurricane Alex has something to do with it 00:49:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:17 Maybe. 00:54:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:31 Hey 00:55:46 I saw another user. We are getting an extreme amount of new users, I hope they're real and not vandals 00:55:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:57:19 Yep. 00:57:24 Yep/ 00:57:30 They seem like they aren't vandals 00:57:36 We could get TD 7 tonight the way things are going... 00:57:50 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:57:52 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:02 Yep. 00:58:11 Let me guess, you are on for the night :P 00:58:39 Not yet. 00:58:42 :( 00:58:48 Maybe around 10pm 00:58:52 I 00:58:56 I'll be up ten * 00:58:58 then * 00:59:08 I'll be up until like 1AM 00:59:32 Odile did the tracks for me for the user season. 00:59:46 He showed me how he makes his tracks 00:59:54 I might just try it out... 01:00:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:00:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:42 We've had 6 depressions so far this year. 01:00:46 Yep 01:01:00 Last year, we had 6 depressions in March 01:01:11 Notice the difference? 01:01:19 Douglas vs No Douglas. 01:01:23 Douglas wasn't really around then though... 01:01:27 It's not all Douglas 01:01:48 But it does play a role 01:01:53 how? 01:02:09 Less immature users :p 01:02:13 Yep. 01:02:20 Which makes the wiki look better. 01:02:43 We are one page away from reaching 2,500. 01:02:50 Yes. 01:02:58 Dang it Sass reply to your message wall 01:03:11 Yeah I know he is not here but oh well 01:03:15 :P 01:04:46 LOL 01:05:09 I doubt these new users are vandals. But it's crazy how we're suddenly getting all these "depressions" forming. 01:06:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:06:07 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:15 Alex has something to do with it 01:06:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:18 Yeah.. 01:06:41 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:02 Did you know that Sonuic2000, a former user of ours that made a few edits as recently as a few weeks ago, got globalled from Wikia? 01:07:08 I don't know why 01:07:37 :O 01:07:48 Wow.. 01:07:50 See anything in his contrubutions? 01:07:55 *Contributions 01:08:00 No, they were all in good faith from what I can see. 01:08:02 So it wasn't here 01:08:42 Maybe he revealed his age somewhere 01:08:56 That's just what I was getting ready to type... 01:08:58 :P 01:09:02 I got ninja'd 01:09:33 He was using profanity on community central a while back...but is that really enough to get globalled? 01:10:03 who wants to test it? 01:10:04 :P 01:10:11 Not me :p 01:10:17 not me 01:10:19 !updatelogs 01:10:21 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 01:11:47 !hello Bobnekaro 01:11:48 Hello there, Bobnekaro 01:11:52 :) 01:12:16 :p 01:12:39 !tell Sassmaster read your damn message wall and blog post! 01:12:40 Hypercane: I will tell Sassmaster your message the next time I see them. 01:12:43 :P 01:12:46 Oops 01:13:00 Lucky for you, it has to be his full username 01:13:04 !tell Sassmaster15 read your message wall and blog post please! 01:13:04 Hypercane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 01:13:15 Better. 01:13:18 :P 01:13:31 K 01:13:35 Don't judge me e.e 01:13:48 I would never 01:14:28 Gtg 01:14:28 okay. 01:14:32 bye be on later 01:14:33 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:14:35 Okay 01:15:18 (bye) 01:18:57 !updatelogs 01:18:59 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 01:20:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:22 !logs 01:21:23 HurricaneOdile: Logs can be seen here. 01:21:40 Hi Odile 01:21:45 hai 01:23:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:28:47 !updatelogs 01:28:48 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 01:29:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:29:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:33 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:46 Oh god why does my logo keep getting removed 01:34:52 hmm... 01:34:56 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:34:58 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:03 I fixed it. 01:41:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:48 Hi Sassmaster 01:41:57 Hey Nkech. 01:41:58 Sassmaster15, Hypercane told you: read your message wall and blog post please! 01:43:10 I did. I will get started on the requests ASAP. 01:43:20 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:43:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:03 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:44:13 Yeah Hype used the bot 01:44:14 :P 01:44:57 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:44 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:57:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:08 I got so many requests in the past few hours....I am going to be BUSY. 02:00:20 Yeah 02:04:15 Note: Next time, accept only a few :P 02:04:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:05:35 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:28 I got 6 requests. 02:08:30 wow. 2016 01 17